


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blissfully free of even a hint of plot. Just fighting and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago - I've changed quite a lot of it so it should be a lot more readable and over all better! I hope you like it!

Zack felt the sudden, ridiculous urge to laugh. 

His body was aching and sweat was flattening his wild, black hair, running down the sides of his face and nose and stinging his eyes. His breath came out in sharp wheezes as he tried to hold himself upright, the heavy, broad sword in his hands slick with his own sweat and dotted with blood and his grip tightening in compensation for his shaking arms.

And the General, the maddeningly clean General, that had been ripping him apart for the last few hours, managed to somehow look pristine, as if he wasn't in the middle of a sword fight, but just admiring the damn, barren landscape. 

Barely dodging in time when Masamune soared in the direction of his neck, Zack reprimanded himself that when it came to Sephiroth, one might want to think less and 'get out of the fucking way' more. 

But the most annoying part about this whole scenario, is that it was of course, his own idea. 

'Let's spar,' he said. 'I want to see what you're really made of!' he said.

Well, now he knew. 

Power. 

Pure, fluid, frighteningly accurate power and what made it so much worse, was that Zack suspected Sephiroth of holding back, taking it easy on him because he thought he couldn't handle the strain. 

That thought was the only thing still driving him forward. 

'I can't lose to this prissy bastard taking pity on me,' Zack thought as he sucked in a deep breath, letting it out in a sound of fury as he raised the enormous sword above his head to charge at the General. 

'Mistake' didn't quite cover it.

He wasn't quite sure what happened - he suspected that Sephiroth had tripped him up - because all he knew at that moment was that there was a General in front of him, and then there wasn't, for his face was buried in the dirt and his vision was obstructed by the wet mud clinging to his eyelashes.

He ignored it for the time being, groaning, and pressed his gloved hands against the slippery ground for leverage to try and bring himself up. However, his entire body trembled; his muscles screaming at him in agony and exhaustion and refusing to work any longer.

After a last, useless attempt of rising to his knees, he finally let himself flop onto his back and just stayed there, releasing the handle of his enormous sword, so it landed on the muddy, churning grass besides him with a 'squelch'.

He should have treated Angeal's precious sword with the respect his mentor himself deserved, as it held as a pedestal for the mans memories and honour-bond beliefs, but he couldn't bring himself to do much more asides than breathe. 

He watched the grey sky through the filth rimming his eyelids as he tried to regain his breath and, not unexpectedly, his view changed to long, silver hair and emerald eyes, as Sephiroth leaned over him slightly with a blank expression. 

What was unexpected, however, was that he suddenly grabbed Zack's biceps and hauled him to his feet. He stumbled in surprise and latched on to Sephiroth's arms to steady himself, which left muddy fingerprints on the General's otherwise clean, leather coat. 

Sephiroth glanced at the mark with a slight sneer, before he looked Zack over for a moment with calculating eyes before speaking, "We are done for the day," and released his hold on the young man. 

Zack stumbled on his feet again, bending his spine to press his hands against his knees to hold himself steady, holding back a wheeze to watch through the corner of his eye as Sephiroth un-summoned his monstrous sword. It quickly dissapeard at command and then he turned back to Zack.

He looked down on the hunched figure with an almost bored gaze, but the younger could see the disdain in his eyes for his appearance. He felt like laughing again at the whole ridiculousness of the General's obsession for presentation.

In short, the man was a neat freak. There was nothing that made Sephiroth want to grit his teeth more than something out of place. Looking at Reno and his constant dishevelled uniform practically had Sephiroth wanting to tear his own hair out, but Zack would be the last to tell Sephiroth the way his eye twitched when the hazardous Turk was lurking around.

"You did quite well," the voice cut through his musing sharply, as well as his lifting mood.

'Well? Fucking Well? That's one hell of a way to sugar coat it you smug bastard!

The little, shocked release of breath was like music to Zack's ears, as he suddenly dug his foot into the ground and charged off his other, using the quick power charge to barrel head on into Sephiroth's chest with his shoulder; all of his weight behind the shove.

He watched him fall ungracefully onto his rear, long legs sprawling out in the mud and the leather trousers and trench coat stained horribly, silver strands of hair falling in a heap behind and under him, caked several different shades of an odd brown colour. 

Some of the mud had rose in an arc when he fell and now covered most of the skin exposed on his chest and the long collum of his neck, and continued to drizzle down along his skin until it disappeared beneath his coat. 

Sephiroth's face remained unmarked, but the expression upon it was priceless. It was a sight Zack would forever cherish, he decided as he stood over him; For how many had seen their esteemed General in anything but a elegant way?

"Now we are done," he said with a self-satisfied smirk, and a quick tilt of his head in a mock-nod. "General Sephiroth," he purred, then turned smartly on his heels to leave.

Of course it was even a little pathetic by his own standards, but Zack had never felt a greater urge to whistle happily and, of all things, stroll away.

That was, until, he was slammed forward to the ground and landed heavily on his bruised knees; hands spread out in front of him to stop his face being buried in the dirt and covered in it again. He hardly had time to think before he was yanked on his side by his dark uniform, forcing him to roll over with a 'thud' as he landed on his back and his head hit the ground - his own hair now slick with the wet mud.

Something strangely heavy and light at the same time landed on his stomach, forcing all the air out his lungs as he was made to look up at the furious General straddling him. Sephiroth snared both of Zack's wrists and smashed them down on either side of his head with a raw growl from the back of his throat.

"We are not done."

He didn't say anything else, just stayed still above him, pupils slitted dangerously thin as his eyes glowed with barely contained rage, looking down and into him somehow. It was like he was looking for something; something Zack was sure he didn't want found.

Just as he was about to say something, - to protest, to apologize, to beg, - anything to unfocus Sephiroth's gaze on him, the General moved and crushed their mouths together. It took a moment to process, that yes, Sephiroth was actually kissing him, before he realized that there was certianly nothing elegant about it.

It was rough, wet and messy and he thought he could taste the copper of blood as their teeth clinked together, and yet it was, in fact, perfect. 

Impulsively opening his mouth, he felt Sephiroth immediately plunge in, his hot tongue sliding over his, tasting and claiming. He released his grip on Zack's wrists and they trailed up to instead frame his lightly tanned face. 

Zack then sat up, and with his newly free hands, boldly grabbed the General's waist and pressed him back to settle him on his lap still sinking in the mud. He could feel Sephiroth's hunger building in his breathy moans, that were lost between their moving lips and the sudden rocking of their hips, and it was driving Zack insane with need.

Naturally at this point, it started to rain, and so Zack pulled back from their kiss to throw his head back and release the laugh he'd been dying to from the start of the whole ordeal. It seemed like the Gods had taken it as a personal challenge to make Zack's day terrible, because it then started to pour down, leaving them both drenched within seconds.

Still wearing that shit-eating-grin though, Zack looked back to Sephiroth, but all words of them going inside were instantly forgotten at the look of heat in those eyes and he felt his heart quiver inside his chest at the sight before him. 

Towering over him, his body a streak of white against the grey sky, he looked like marble come to life. Light, silver strands had turned a darker shade, and they lay flat against the sides of his face as droplets clung to them - the rain making the mud leak from his hair and trail down his face to leave dark vines along his white skin.

The rain water had intensified the colour of his eyes and it was like looking into a living forest. It was surreal, but it made him feel so alive. 

He grabbed Sephiroth's long neck and pulled him against his lips once more and again it was uncoordinated and rough. He could feel the chill from the ground seeping through his thick clothes to his bones and he could the feel rain filling his mouth as he opened it to moan.

And yet, even as their every kiss was messy and every time they moved it chafed terribly, they silently decided it was just too perfect to stop.


End file.
